


the allure of darkness.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The 100 [18]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Dark Character, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind fuckery, Past Rape/Non-con, Possession, Rough Kissing, The Allure of Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: While John plays chess, Sheidheda plays with John.
Relationships: Sheidheda (The 100)/John Murphy (The 100)
Series: The 100 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275407
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	the allure of darkness.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaedenrocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaedenrocket/gifts), [maunwocha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maunwocha/gifts), [skairipas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skairipas/gifts).



> This is sloppily and quickly written but I wanted to contribute to the incredible scene that J.R. Bourne and Richard Harmon presented because wow, they're incredible! I may write a better version of this eventually ainjasojidxnc

He can still feel her hands under his skin, digging in and leaving tracks all over him and some days, John Murphy is sure he will never be clean. He spends hours in Sanctum's showers and considers how they never had to know the hard crust that peels off one's body when they haven't been able to bathe in so long that their skin is no longer their skin. John Murphy spends hours, arms and head leaned against the shower wall as though it is a preacher's bench and it has been too long since Murphy has even heard of religion, but it is the closest he has ever gotten and any God that truly exists has forgotten him. 

_Her_ hands are under his skin always though. Whatever God exists may have forgotten John Murphy, the mimicry of the fake Commander's hands on him, so invasive on a body he stopped considering his own long ago, have not forgotten him. No, they are more present than his lover's - the broken woman who had told John he liked it, who had told John everything he had thought to himself as Ontari stripped herself of her clothes and pulled him closer on clicking chains and he had thought, _she is beautiful, I should like this...why don't I?_

The word was consent but both Emori and Ontari had not wanted to hear his excuses. His body had stopped being his own long before the Commander, when the Grounders had taken him hostage and carved their marks into his body or maybe even before that, when the delinquents had beaten him bloody and bruised before hanging him. Now his body is simply Emori's. 

It isn't his. Maybe he never had it. 

"So much for the Queen's Gambit." _He_ says and she is gone: it is reassuring in a strange way but he misses her, it's the same odd feeling of missing the rope around his neck after he had been dropped from the hanging. 

The voice is a cool wrap around his throat, an almost-silk caress around him and a promising hand on his shoulder that says _I did this for you._ He is grateful.

But then, the hand is not _his_ and it is Bellamy's. It is the King, touching the bishop but not quite here, too tangential for accuracy but his hand still grasps his heart in a hand and his shoulder in the other. Bellamy Blake, his beautiful tall and staggering figure, always moral and so goddamn untouchable by broken, rebellious bishops like John Murphy, but - 

"He's long gone, John." And Murphy bites back an _I know_ even as he notes the King taken by the man but he knows it doesn't matter. 

Then, the press of lips come and Murphy's head is spinning because it isn't the King and it isn't the Queen or the fake Commander but - 

"It's the most powerful piece on the board, John." 

And as his kiss takes place on John's lips, the boy known as Murphy to most begins to slip into someone else. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! Kudos and comments are my lifeblood!


End file.
